Infinite Instant
by Loriel Eris
Summary: What were John & Aeryn thinking at the end of Infinite Possibilities P1? Complete, John


**Infinite Instant**

**Author: **Loriel Eris  

**Summary:**  This takes place as the credits are about to roll on part one of Infinite Possibilities.  What are John and Aeryn thinking of at the end of Daedalus Demands?

**Rating:**  PG

**Spoilers:** Infinite Possibilities P1, maybe a couple of *very* minor ones from S1.  I haven't seen IP P2 yet, so I have no idea what does actually happen.

**Distribution:**  Leviathan & Redbeards.  Anyone else, if you want to archive it please ask, I'll say yes, I just want to know where it's going.

**Disclaimer:**  Nothing in here, (except the idea), belongs to me, it all belongs Rockne S. O'Bannon, Brian Henson, Jim Henson Corp., Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Networks, The SciFi Channel and has been used without permission.

**Feedback:**  Yes, please.  This is my first fic, so all comments, constructive criticism and chocolate bars will be welcomed with open arms at loriel_eris@hotmail.com 

**Author's Notes:**  Thanks to Karen who beta'd this and gave great feedback!  This is for Helen, Karen and Michelle who have been telling me to write fic for the past year.  Well guys, I've finally done it.

*~*~*~*~*

Part 1:  How do I decide?

It was never meant to end like this!  We were supposed to find the wormhole equations in John's head.  We were supposed to find Earth.  We were supposed to go there.  Together.

He promised he would never leave me.

Damn you, Crichton.  You _promised me you would never leave me.  You __promised this would work…you promised._

But what am I supposed to do?  What if he's lying and you are still in there, alive, John?  I can't shoot him knowing that I may also be killing you, John…my love.  Zhaan has already died because of me; I refuse to let more die as a result of my actions.

I thought you were stronger than him.  I _know you __are stronger than him, John.  All those times we ridiculed you in the beginning; you never let it get to you.  Then Scorpius and his Aurora Chair; you beat him then, you can beat him now.  By all that is holy, John Crichton, you will keep your promise to me, even if I have to come in there and drag you back myself._

"I need you, I can't do this alone," she whispered.

"Oh, but it rather looks like you will have to, Officer Sun".

And her finger tightened on the trigger.

Part 2:  I Don't Remember Learning To Fly 

I don't remember learning to fly.  _I'm not supposed to fly.  Only the big guy in the red and blue suit.  Or is it blue and red?  What's his name?  Oh, yeah, Superman, that's right.  Where was I?  It's okay, I remember; only Superman can fly and that's only cause he's not from this planet.  But, I'm not on Earth, so, 'he's not from Earth'.  Hey, you ever think about it, he could be from the Uncharted Territories.  Hell, he could even be from this planet._

Talking of planets, which one is this?  I don't remember.

Frell, I can't remember anything.  Okay, take a deep breath, Johnny boy, a deep breath, and _think._

'What's the last thing you remember?'

'Aeryn.'

'What was she doing?'

'Kissing me.'

'Why?'

'…Cause I was going to die?  No, wait, that's a 'covers everything' answer.  …To wish me luck…with my father?  Oh wait…yeah that's right, my father; only it wasn't my father, it was the guy from the Ancients' race.  He was going to help me get rid of Harvey.  I remember now!

'Frell!  Harvey.  Where is he?  What happened to him?  And I'm frellin' talking to myself!  Oh, well, at least it's not Harvey this time.'

'Are you sure, John?' asked Harvey, as he fell alongside John.

'Damn, speak of the devil.  Yeah, I'm sure, Harvey.  You're mincemeat.  Or at least you will be, when you hit the ground.'

'Are you sure of that, John?  You do seem awfully certain.  And you forget, John; you, too, will hit the ground, or at least your inner self will.  Have you ever wondered, John, what happens when the human sub-conscious is so immersed in a hallucination that it believes it to be real?  Will you wake up, thankful it 'was all a dream'?  Or will your brain send impulses along your nerves, telling your body that it hit the ground.  And your body, never thinking to question the brain, will send impulses describing the pain and damage back to the brain, and slowly, one by one, all the systems in your body will shut down, convinced they are damaged beyond repair?

'What do you think, John, what do you think is more likely?  That a primitive human brain will overcome millions of years of evolution just because you will it to?  Or that…'

'You forget, Harvey, you're on my turf and _I'm still in charge, I can do whatever I want.'_

'Really?  The ground is getting closer.  It's coming quite quickly too.  I guess this could be the end of the road for you, John.  I rather think I shall miss you.  We have shared some good times together, after all.'

'Okay, if I'm going to die, what makes you think that _you will survive?'_

'It's simple, John, my Scarran half is much more durable than the human body.  A fall of this distance would be much less traumatic for my body. Also, Peacekeepers are much more advanced; we find it much easier to distance our minds from our bodies.  All in all, quite a useful ability, don't you think, John?'

If I'm going, he's coming with me.

I don't remember learning to fly.  I never did.

At least I'll get rid of him.

***

As Aeryn squeezed the trigger, 'Scorpius' spoke, but this time it was John's voice,  "Do it sweetheart.  Shoot him.  I'm not gonna make it.  I…"

***

Thud

***

And then John's voice seemed to echo throughout Furlow's Lab.

…Love you… 

_I love you too, John._

And Aeryn Sun wept as she pulled the trigger, now certain that John was dead…and yet had finally won.

The End


End file.
